Frail
by eltigre221
Summary: Percy is frail and shall always be, he knows this, but also whenever he is near the boy, he forgets and it takes a lot for the god to simply remember that. What would happen if he simply forgot, what would happen to the boy? Hephaestus/Percy.


**Well here's this Olympian Challenge fic finally! Sorry but I got lazy a while back ^^; either way this is my first M rated fic and you'll see why later on-towards the end. Well other than that, please enjoy and I'm going to try and update my other fanfics in the mean time. Well enjoy.

* * *

**

**Frail**

Olympian Challenge: Word Prompts – Set by Facility Dreams

Pairing: Percy/Hephaestus

Words: Grandiose or Frail

Frail, that was what the boy was. Hephaestus thought as he worked on some new project in his workshop. He had been worried a lot lately, and it was all because of a frail little mortal. Though he couldn't blame Percy that he was frail, he just was being mortal and all. Yet sadly at times he forgot that, and occasionally Percy would get hurt. Sighing Hephaestus soon got up and lumbered over to one of his work desk, he soon pressed a button, and soon enough the large shudders on a far wall, soon an image showed up on the TV screen, and it was an image of the same frail little boy whom he was thinking of. He was sitting on the beach at the camp, just staring out at the waves, the blacksmith god soon sighed, even if Percy was frail, he couldn't help but admire how he wanted to spend time with the young demigod.

Hephaestus sighed; he wanted to spend time with him to get to know him better and to teach himself to be more careful around his frail package. Thinking for a few seconds, the blacksmith soon had an idea, taking a few pieces of metal and some springs, tinkering for a few seconds, he soon made a small metal Pegasus. It soon blinked its obsidian eyes, spreading its wings and soon flew around the workshop for a short while before settling on the table. Taking a deep breath, Hephaestus soon took out a piece of paper and a pen. This wasn't his forte, but then again he was nervous about what he was going to do. Once he was done writing his letter to the half-blood, he gave it to the little metal Pegasus, and allowed it out of his workshop and let it go to its destination.

About an hour later, Hephaestus' creation returned, a new note was attached to it. Taking away the new note, he soon opened it, a bit eagerly, and then read what was written in the somewhat sloppy scrawl of the son of Poseidon. He soon smiled upon seeing reading the letter. It said:

'_Lord Hephaestus,_

_I am more than willing to help you get Ares and Aphrodite into a trap, on one condition._

_I well want a little pay back at Hera, don't ask why, and just need a little help to humiliate her that's all._

_Yours truly Perseus Jackson…'_

Aft reading it, the blacksmith god just smiled happily. Yet soon enough he shook his head, and began thinking of ways, not only to have Percy see the real him/become his, but also to humiliate his wife and her boyfriend.

Two days later, after Hephaestus had finished up his little trap for Aphrodite and Ares, he now only had to wait for the two of them to show up, and to go and get Percy. He needed someone to watch it with him. Sighing once, before going to the camp, he found Percy exactly where he saw him last, on the beach, staring out at the waves. Sighing mentally, the blacksmith god walked up to Percy and cleared his throat once. Percy looked up in shock for a moment before calming down quickly. Which surprised Hephaestus for a brief moment, but he let it go just as quickly.

"Lord Hephaestus, what are you doing here?" Percy asked, before seeing the crippled god bring out the same paper that he'd replied on earlier. "Oh, is it time to watch them already?" Percy asked once more, and Hephaestus simply nodded. Percy just shrugged before getting up and whipping the sand off of his but before joining the blacksmith god to go and watch his wife and Ares are humiliated.

Soon enough they were teleported to Hephaestus' home on Olympus, which Percy didn't like too much, not the house, but just teleporting in general. It made him queasy, but he didn't complain. While in the living room, Percy couldn't help but look around, it wasn't something he'd expect to see within the smith god's home. It was normal looking, in a way, just like in his workshop, there were a few projects were strewn around. Though was surprised Percy, was that he felt at ease being there with the smith god.

Percy soon took a seat upon the couch, it wasn't very comfortable to lounge on, but it was comfortable enough to sit on. Hephaestus soon joined him, and soon there was a bit of an awkward silence between the two, which was soon broken when Hephaestus turned on his large wall length Plasma TV. Looking at the screen, Percy soon smiled, on the screen showed Aphrodite and Ares both trying to fight off a few hundred metal spiders, centipedes, and quite a few other creepy metal bugs, while standing on a bench.

Percy was enjoyably watching the two so much, that when Hephaestus put his massive hand between them, Percy put his on top, and didn't even care that he was holding the hand close to his own. Hephaestus noticed, and smiled at this, he wanted to squeeze it back gently, but chose not to. He still knew Percy was frail, but he was slowly forgetting that fact as he sat there with the son of Poseidon next to him. Unknown to himself, Hephaestus was staring at Percy longingly, he didn't notice until Percy look up at him and blushed, looking away embarrassed. Finally figuring out what happened, the blacksmith too looked away embarrassed.

Looking up at the screen for a brief moment, he didn't really feel the same enjoyment as he usually did whenever he humiliated Ares and Aphrodite. He sighed aloud, which gained the boy's attention. Looking cautiously at the god next to him, he saw a sad light within his eyes. Feeling perplexed, he decided to ask what was wrong.

"Hephaestus, are you feeling alright?"

Looking down at the boy, the smith god tried to smile, hoping it looked that way to the boy. "I am fine Perseus; I just do not feel the same enjoyment as I usually do whenever I humiliate my wife." The crippled god answered simply.

Percy smiled and nodded to show he understood. "If there's anything I can do for you Hephaestus, anything at all, please just let me know or ask."

Hephaestus nodded, and soon placed his large hand once more over the small frail one, and squeezed it gently. Percy smiled at this, and squeezed the larger hand back, he was strangely enjoying himself. Being there alone with the smith god had been awkward at first, but surprisingly that had melted away for the son of Poseidon. Yet as they sat there, neither one noticed that Percy was soon leaning against Hephaestus' shoulder, enjoying being close to the smith god.

Once the humiliation was over, for the war god and love goddess, Hephaestus turned off the TV and finally noticed that Percy had been leaning against his shoulder. Smiling, but still feeling a bit nervous, the smith god wrapped an arm around the boy next to him. Just enjoying having him close to the smith god, Percy soon looked up embarrassed, but didn't move, he just sat there.

It seemed as if the two sat there forever, but soon enough, Percy had to leave, but not before giving the crippled god a little gift of thanks. As Percy stood from the couch, he leaned down and gave Hephaestus a quick peck on the lips, before calmly leaving, saying over his shoulder. "I had a nice time Lord Hephaestus, and I hope to well just be able to enjoy spending more time with you." As he said that, the son of Poseidon left and behind he left a very happy smith god.

'_Percy truly is amazing… hmm maybe I should show the boy just how he could spend more time with me.' _Hephaestus soon shook his head; he was starting to sound-in a way- like his wife. Yet his thoughts continued to go back to the same ones from before. So he made up his mind, the crippled god would take Percy come tomorrow, and yet as he thought about this, somewhere in the back of his mind Hephaestus knew that he was possibly going to hurt the frail boy.

The next day, after Percy was done with his hero training, he met Hephaestus at his cabin, waiting for him. Percy was happy to see the smith god again, and eagerly went with him, when he suggesting spending the rest of the day together. Being teleported to Olympus wasn't exactly the most interesting thing, but what was going to happen to Percy in Hephaestus' palace would be either the best thing to happen to the son of Poseidon or the most… painful.

Upon entering the palace, Percy knew that something was different, as if he wasn't just there for casual time, though he had a feeling about why he was there at first and this just proved him possibly right. They silently traveled into the smith god's room, where the rest of the day's activities were … taking place. It started out with a simple kiss, and then it became more as Percy allowed Hephaestus access into his mouth.

Percy's body had been reacting to the smith god's pleasure, and soon the boy was taking Hephaestus' own clothes off, as well as Hephaestus taking Percy's clothes off. Hephaestus' hands were smoothly running over Percy's skin, while the boy's lips were gently moving away from his lips, and now slowly down his face and towards the smith god's chest. Yet soon enough Percy wasn't being set as dominant as Hephaestus forced him down upon the bed and soon took over.

He gave Percy more and more kisses; his hand trailed down to the boy's jeans and soon took them off without much hassle. As he left satisfying bruises upon Percy's neck as he sucked and licked the boy's neck. He was joyously thinking that the son of the Sea God was his first male lover; and soon grabbed his member, and yanked it gently. Enjoying the squeak he got in reply from the boy, he bent down to lick at the boy's cock. The crippled god was soon going to enjoy the second best part, he needed to use only one finger, since he had such large hands, but he'd still go with three, to make the tiny little hole widen.

Yet as Percy began to relax and adjust to the feeling, Hephaestus soon stopped, getting worried he looked up at the smith god and only said only five words. "Please don't stop Hephaestus, please." The smith god just smiled as he said only one word.

"Suck," He told Percy, who complied and was soon upon his back once the smith god's fingers were out of his mouth. Hephaestus placed one hand in the middle of Percy's back so he wouldn't get up.

Percy soon felt the god's large finger circle around his puckered opening; he noticed he was steadily adding increasing amounts of pressure until finally his small ring muscle gave way. Percy had yelped as the digit entered into him, he wanted it out and tried to force it out, but that only gave the smith god more space to get the digit in as far as he could.

As he began to pump his finger in and out of the boy, he relished as every mewl, moan, and scream coming out of the boy's mouth. The smith god made a mental note to thank Ganymedes later, since he went to the official cup bearer to his father for advice on anal sex, easier to ask a male lover of a god who was alive since the two men Apollo fell for a long time ago became plants.

The son of Poseidon relaxed only shortly after the crippled god started to pump his slick finger in and out of the frail boy, then he added the second one and began to widen the tiny hole. The smith god enjoyed this, but his own cock was aching by now, so he added the third finger, and Percy cried out as it was added. Hephaestus whispered calming words in Ancient Greek to the boy. Yet just as quickly as when the smith god added his second finger, he knew the boy was ready when he trusted his hips upwards onto the god's fingers.

Smiling down at him, the smith god snapped his fingers and got fid of the rest of his clothes, then coated his own length with lotion and aligned himself up with the boy's stretched entrance. His previous thoughts of the innocent boy before him being frail had flown out the window earlier, and so with one quick hard thrust he was buried deep within the boy's hot virgin ass.

The boy soon screamed at this, his muscles tightened up and clamped down, but the smith god didn't wait for the boy to adjust, he was enjoying himself too much to stop. After all he did forget that Percy was frail, and upon that he was unknowingly hurting the boy beneath him. He found the boy's prostate soon enough and pummeled it into ecstasy, and only a few times did the frail boy asked the god to stop before he asked him to go harder and faster. The god complied with every demand other than the ones to stop, but when the boy's prostate had been pummeled into ecstasy did he shoot his hit seeds into Percy who's organism sprayed all over the bed.

After a few more quick strokes, the god was done, and smiled down at his little spent lover. Reaching down, he moved the boy's sweat matted hair away from his eyes, and saw a bit of fear in them but other than that, he did look okay. Flipping the boy over, he wanted to speak to him.

"Are you alright Percy?" He asked; the boy's fear became more noticeable after that sentence.

He looked around the room for a brief moment trying to find something or someone to distract the smith god with, but there was nothing but them and the bed within the room. He soon sighed and looked back at the god, "You didn't stop when I asked… and it scared me that you of all the gods weren't being careful."

This finally worried Hephaestus, he'd forgotten of all things, to be careful with his little frail package. Looking down and ashamed, "I'm sorry Percy… I forgot to be careful… I know you're frail but whenever I'm near you I forget that you _are _easily breakable and frail. Please forgive me Percy, I just…." He couldn't even finish his sentence he felt to upset. Percy softened up at his words and soon leaned forward and gave the crippled god a kiss on his forehead.

Confused, the god looked up at Percy and saw within the boy's eyes something very beautiful. "I forgive you Hephaestus, but I think that it will just take some practice for you to remember that I'm still mortal and therefore still frail." After he said that, the two soon kissed and enjoyed the begging of a very unique relationship.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope you all like it, and tell me what you think because this is my first M rated fanfic so yeah. I decided to make this one a little more slower in pace, and for the next paring I'm going to do for Felicity Dreams Olympian challenge would be... Dionysus I'm gonna stick with the male Olympians for now, and when I'm done with them I'm moving onto the female goddesses. :D Well that's it everyone, and I am going to try and update my other fics in the mean time while I write these challenge stories :D Well then Later and please review!**


End file.
